


Sweet Dreams

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Nightmares, Not poetry, Out of Order, Sleep Paralysis, True Stories, all of this actually happened, and it really scares me, but I will write it as poetry later, this is just notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: I've been having nightmares. Theirs a reoccurring character, but that's all. That's all they are.
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A talk over dinner.

The table is reclaimed wood,  
Smooth under my fingertips.  
Bodies sit on either side of me,  
Crowding me in, warm, skin sticking.  
I steal a bite of pasta from my friends plate  
I can't taste it.

A stranger from middle school sits across from me  
making easy conversation with the person beside them.  
The eyes and posture sharpen,   
For the first time, they look at me and smile,  
mouth closed.

“Hello.”  
It’s the same voice, but it parts the ambient chatter  
like a knife . “I wanted to talk.”  
I don’t. They smile wider.   
The air swells with humidity. 

“I want you to come with me.”  
They smile wide enough for teeth to show.  
The air has a pulse and it pushes against my lungs with each  
beat.

“I can’t leave.  
I have friends, school, and a boyfriend.”  
At the last word their grin grows a little too wide,  
with a few too many teeth  
And they laugh. 

“We’ll see how long that lasts.”  
The walls fall in around us.

I get out of bed,  
Rest my head in my hands  
And breathe deep.

My phone dings.  
It’s a text from my boyfriend.  
He’s been accepted by a college in Porturicco.  
He’s thinking about going.

**Author's Note:**

> About dream number three or four. We take a break in the chase for a shared meal.  
> (C) hannah mancini


End file.
